With the known shirt of such a kind (GB-A-183 745) the collar is added with its collar part at the upper edge of each of the two chest cuttings. Godet and upper treadle motion, which together constitute the button panel, are closed by the collar part at the top. In the collar part, on the side of the godet a button is positioned, on the side of the upper treadle motion there is a button hole. The respective button is often called a collar-stud.
In the but toned-up state of the button-stud and the button hole to match, the collar part constitutes a ring, whose circumference is the so-called collar size. The shirt is typically worn with a tie.
For most users a shirt will get too tight in the area of the collar in the course of time, may it be in the course of the day, when the neck gets a little bit bigger usually, may it be after several times of washing the shirt, when the material always shrinks slightly, so that the width of the neck gets smaller. Therefore, the desire exists for a more comfortable collar, which adjusts such changes in the desired collar size or permits them at least. Thereby the shirt should possibly be worn with a tie all the same. The collar should have a proper fit independent from the used measure respectively and it should fit the neck in a comfortable but upright manner.
Very often the comfort when wearing a shirt is achieved in such a way that the top button, namely the already mentioned collar-stud, is not buttoned-up. Thereby it is avoided, however, that a feeling of tightness occurs at the neck during the day or in the course of time, but a proper fit of the collar is not achieved in this manner, because the wings of the collar tend to slide downwards and to the side and a clean, closed collar cannot be achieved. This problem can be solved by wearing a tie, but it only remains an emergency measure.